


Dark, Darker Yet Comical

by Lynnlyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnlyn/pseuds/Lynnlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he could make a change in everything? Make life worth living for again. What if he started to... care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Darker Yet Comical

  The smile was just a facade. A shadow over the overwhelming depression and anxiety. He didn't feel like himself anymore, and hasn't been able to find himself for a long time. After every single reset, it's still surprising that he hasn't reached the point to insanity yet. But, maybe it's because he just learned to not care about anything anymore. He used to actually care, used to not have to pretend to be something that he's not, used to not have to worry about waking up to find that  **everything** he's done had been reset. And the really sad part is that he was the  **only**   **one** to know that this was all happening. Well, only him and the one doing all of this to him. 

  He tried everything in his power to make sure nobody could tell how much he's changed, but his facade won't last for very long. Epescially when the only thing he cares about acidentally finds out the truth.

 

( **Sorry. This was just a filler chapter to get the mood of the story. Next chapter will be the real dealios! :3** )


End file.
